


Shall We, My Love?

by quite_probably_lying



Series: Lyingable [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, But not from the one you'd expect, Cannibalism (sort of), Delusion, Murder, Other, Witch in the Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quite_probably_lying/pseuds/quite_probably_lying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Shall we dance, my love? In the dark where no one sees us'</p>
<p>This turned into a strange mix between a poem and a story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We, My Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This could be either of them, but I wrote it as Lying talking to Bel.

Shall we dance, my love? In the dark where no one sees us, in the night when they think we are locked in our prisons.

Shall we cause chaos, my love? Burn down the homes they think are safe and tear their flesh from their bones.

Shall we make them bleed, my love? Watch as they beg and plead, as the blood they lay in creeps further across the floor.

Shall we poison them, my love? Just to hear their beautiful scream as it burns through their veins and taints their flesh

Shall we kill them, my love? Or keep them alive and let them suffer as they made us suffer, forever and without an end in sight.

Shall we feed them, my love? Or should they know the never ending hunger that we were forced to endure.

Shall we blind them, my love? So the beauty of the world will never be theirs again, .

Shall we leave them here, my love? To starve alone in the darkness they can’t escape and the voices inside their heads.

Shall we run, my love? Go far from this place and these people, never looking back.

Shall we find a new world, my love? Somewhere safe, where no one can locks us away or hurt us.

Shall we stay here, my love? Now we are away from them, now we have found a place to call our own.

Shall we build a home, my love? A place that is only ours, that we can 

Shall we dance, my love? Under the moon that looks the same, but shines twice as bright when reflected in your eyes.

Do you bleed, my love? The taste of copper and life that I crave so much?

Will you still bleed, my love? Please, I’m so thirsty, share with me.

Do you listen, my love? You haven’t spoken to me in so long.

Will you stay, my love? By my side as each sun sets and rises

Shall I dance, my love? Scared and cold in the dark, so alone. You promised you wouldn't leave me. You promised you would stay.  


Please, my love. Come back to me.


End file.
